


Secrets

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: English translation follows italian text.From the Hands drabble challenge of the fb Group Il giardino di EFP.A moment in the future, a man returns.A little tribute to the characters, plus the ability and chemistry of the actors.





	Secrets

La faccia di una ragazza ha tracce rosse, è la sua, non sono sue.  
Un telo e un uomo pulisce il sangue.  
Le mani di una ragazza impugnano spade, sporche di morte.  
Piano l’uomo avvicina la mano, libera le dita dal metallo.  
Una ragazza riconosce dal tocco chi è venuto da lontano per lei, che ha combattuto e vinto.  
Un maestro è orgoglioso.  
Un’adorabile ragazza riposa, stringe la mano di un uomo, lasciandosi cullare.  
Hanno un riparo sotto le stelle tra gli alberi, nel silenzio della notte, nel tocco leggero sul viso.  
Una moneta nel palmo, per restare e unire i segreti di un uomo e una ragazza. 

A girl's face has red traces, it's hers, they're not hers.  
A rug and a man cleans the blood.  
A girl's hands wield swords, dirty with death.  
Slowly a man approaches his hand, frees her fingers from the metal.  
A girl recognizes by touch who came from afar for her, she fought and won.  
A master is proud.  
A lovely girl rests, holds a man's hand, letting herself be lulled.  
They have shelter under the stars between the trees, in the silence of the night, in the light touch on the face.  
A coin in the palm, to stay and join the secrets of a man and a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometimes after everything se 8 happened, after the war and after Arya returned home, after no one watched over her, to protect.


End file.
